The adventures of Singapore
by OneSunnyNight
Summary: Collab between Alchemy Homework and OneSunnyNight. Singapore and Malaysia are here. Oh, you think Singapore is going to be a studious girl? You are so so wrong. And Malaysia is a character never seen before. Shounen-ai, crack, SINGLISH. No plot yet.
1. Chapter 1

Night: Hello! This is a collab between Alchemy Homework and I. Yup. Urrh… So anyway, we present to you our OCs, Singapore and Malaysia!

Homework: Yup~ They are guys, and more info on them will be below. By below I mean like way down below.

Night: -cough- There's shounen-ai, going-to-be implied yaoi, and Singlish. Yes, singlish. Try your best to understand it if you're not a Singaporean.

Chapter 1 la! Introductions~

(*****

Um. Okay~ So of course I am Singapore! Er what to say ar? Veh paiseh leh. Ah, my hobbies? I like to — Oi hello, I never fail my oral lah. You stupid or what?

Er okay so I am the Republic of Singapore. I dun have a human name yet so just call me Singapore, Singapura or SG. Eh uhm…what else is there to say ar? Ehh…!

…Fine la Malaysia you win! Er, so I was married to Malaysia…oh you dunno who is Malaysia? DBT you leh! Malaysia also dunno who! Dun care you le~

So I was married to Malaysia but we divorced after 2 years, so sad lor. 'Cause right, for me those 2 years veh awesome. Anyway, thought we could have Common Market, but no chance! People not happy, what to do? Walao leh.

Oh yeah I dun like England, 'cause right, he left me so quickly in WW2. So lucky I no thick eyebrow like Hong Kong. Poor guy. *tsk tsk tsk* Dun friend England after that le~

Ah I like ice lemon tea and milo dinosaur. EH? You never hear of milo dinosaur before? Noob sia you! Anyway, I also like other countries' food 'cause my shopping centres got a lot of different culture de restaurants and food. Even hawker centre also got western and Japanese food! But my favourite food is durian! So fragrant~

Eh, a lot of people in SG like K-pop, I dunno why. Now in Singapore, K-pop very stylo! Yeah, you know? Like, rad hot! LOL, Ris Low. Ris Low already outdated lo! But personally I feel k-pop not veh good leh, their songs just repeat the same words over and over like broken records and stuff you know? Haiz, now the people all no standard de.

That England and China, always say my English and Chinese so lan lor! But honestly, I think Singlish much more easier to speak lor! Ya~ Malaysia you know what I mean right?

Oh and also! Just had a General Election. PAP won again, obvious la! So sad SDP and NSP lose again. Eh, PAP is People's Action Party! That one also dunno! SDP and NSP are Singapore's Durian Party and National Service Party. Hahahaha jk jk la, it's Singapore Democratic Party and National Solidarity Party. Hahahah, you know, a few days and weeks before the General Election, PAP keep apologising to public. 'cause people keep giving them pressure mah! So I vote we keep giving PAP pressure so as to not let them be so arrogant!

But you know ar, see, when I talk about this General Election nobody care de lor. Then when America got President Election everybody care de lor. Pffftt, this world so weird de.

Okay…oh shits no more time le. Germany only give me 8 minutes to speak. So need zao le~ SIAM! Oh JIA LAT I FORGET MY DURIAN!

(*****

Hello…I am Malaysia, yes… What I like…? I like Teh Tarik…cake? No no, I don't like pastry… My hobbies ar…not a lot leh… Ah. Got _that _one. Must do together with Singapore de…

Speaking of Singapore, yes we got divorced…that's why I now liddat mah…sorry for being so depressed la, 'kay… I don't eat often…maybe once every two days? I miss the times when we ate chili crab together…Singapore's chili crab very nice…it's my favourite food…

As you can see or not see, I don't get along well with other countries… Anyway, I don't have anything to say now…Goodbye…

(****

Night: Yupsa! That's it for now. And, if any of you are confused by Singlish, just leave a review and I'll PM you back. You can give feedback too.

Homework: Yup~ So anyway, character details are below.

Singapore

Age: 19-Human

Likes: Ice Lemon Tea, Bandung, Milo Dinosaur, Durian, making fun of England

Loves: Malaysia

Dislikes: England

Hates: Not sure for now

Family: Pulau Ubin (younger sister), Jurong Island (younger brother) and Sentosa (younger brother)

Random remarks: Speaks Singlish. Rarely speaks proper English. Has a pet called Durian-san who is extremely cute.

Malaysia

Age: 21-Human

Likes: Chili Crab

Loves: Singapore

Dislikes: ?

Hates: ?

Family: ?

Random Remarks: His sentences always include at least one set of '…'. He is very depressed after the divorce with Singapore.

Special Note: Turns into Black!Malaysia randomly. Black!Malaysia is extremely extremely horny and will… do stuff to Singapore wherever they are. This Malaysia has several kinks.

Night: -cough- So anyway, I have already drawn Singapore and Malaysia and they are both smexy, okay?

Homework: -nods nods- Anyway, if this is similar to any other Hetalia!Singapore fics, we apologise, but we did not intend to copy any other authors' versions of Singapore. So no flames please. Bye!

Night: Yeah. So this is chapter 1, chapter 2 will take a long time to come out okay…bye! (Chapter 2 will most likely be about Singapore's siblings.)

And this: (***** is a failed replica of the moon and stars on our [Night's and Homework's] country's flag.

(*****


	2. Chapter 2

Night: I'm happy today. So there may be a chapter later on today. Homework not with me today, so sad. :/ Oh yeah! We forgot to add SG's and MY's looks! DX We fail.

And many thanks to **xMaddie **and** solitarycloud **for reviewing. :D This chapter does not contain so much Singlish though.

Chapter 2: My妹 and my 弟s (My younger sister and my younger brothers)

(*****

Oh hello hello! I is Pulau Ubin, a small island off Singa-bro. I like all Singaporean food~ I not so picky la, but my fav is jackfruit! Durian not as nice as jackfruit lor… I also like to fish along my beaches and ride bicycles!

But arh, Singa-bro never visit me le. Ju-bro also bo visit. But heng lucky Sen-bro still do! I love Sen-bro~ And if other country like England, all the talk about is business stuff de. Haiyo, they should learn to relax more!

(*****

Nice to meet you. I am Jurong Island. I don't really prefer any special kind of food. Hobbies? What do you mean by hobbies? I don't have time for recreation.

I wish Ubin would grow up more. She's very childish and refuses to be civilised. And Sen spends all his time playing. Those two… *frowns* And I don't like the fact that Singapore, Ubin and Sen all speak Singlish, though Ubin and Sen aren't that bad. My older brother though…he's supposed to be a big brother and his Singlish is even more than basilectal Singlish!

…Ahem. I lost myself there for a moment. But Singapore relies a lot on me for things like oil.

Ah, I have to get back to work. Bye.

(*****

Err, hello! I'm Sentosa like obviously! And I play~! And do underage gambling. And swim. And sit on boats. And eat. And sleep. And breathe. And blink.

Oh oh, anyway, I got new thing! Resorts World! Got Universal Studios; I damn pro hor? And I am not as stupid as you think hor!

Eh…people usually don't notice me much…but now I is major tourist attraction 'cause of Resorts World mah! Ha, in your face, countries who looked down on me! And one last thing…I love the beach. And sea. And sand. And water.

(*****

Night: Short. Yes. Sorry. Character profiles below.

Singapore has red hair with six streaks of white. He normally wears a modified version of the typical Singaporean secondary school uniform. He has a pet called Durian-san. Durian-san has a cute high-pitched voice. SG has a military outfit but rarely wears it. He is very casual and constantly talks Singlish. He only speaks proper English in very serious circumstances.

Malaysia has brown hair. His eyes appear to have a thin layer of eyeliner around them, but it is natural. He wears a modified version of a junior college uniform. He can speak Malay, but rarely does so. Sometimes speaks Singlish. Is very gloomy. Still loves Singapore a lot. Turns into black!Malaysia sometimes.

Pulau Ubin has brown black hair as her hair has been bleached by the sun. Likes having fun and riding bicycles. Always vists Sentosa or having Sentosa visit her. Is the youngest among the four siblings, aged 14.

Sentosa has sandy-coloured hair. He likes playing and everything else. Is very close with Ubin. Is very 'immature'. More details will be revealed later. Second youngest. Aged 15.

Jurong Island has black hair. He is a very serious person and is the only one out of the four who wears glasses. Which is weird considering the fact that the percentage of people with myopia in Singapore is so high. Is the second oldest. Aged 18.

Night: Holy… I'm so lazy now. I will not re-read this chapter. Do you want the next chapter to be on Singapore's past or on a random interaction among the countries and Singapore and Malaysia? Hurr hurr. Urrh… gonna die. I'll update on next Tuesday hopefully; Vesak Day mah, is school holiday. I hate school. –sticks out tongue– Anyway bye now.

(*****


End file.
